1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun visors for vehicles and, more particularly, to a sun visor mounting assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle sun visors are typically mounted in a vehicle using a mounting bracket assembly that allows a visor blade to pivot between a xe2x80x9cstoredxe2x80x9d position adjacent an interior headliner and a xe2x80x9cusexe2x80x9d position adjacent the vehicle windshield. Since the sun may enter the side window, conventional mounting bracket assemblies typically allow the visor blade to be pivoted between the windshield and the side window in the xe2x80x9cusexe2x80x9d position.
A number of methods have been proposed for mounting the sun visor to the vehicle roof and/or headliner. One known method is a snap-in type mount. This type of mount is generally the easiest and most cost effective to install, since a mounting member simply snaps into a hole in the roof panel of a vehicle. A bezel, having a pivot rod and visor blade secured thereto, is then attached to the mounting member to complete the installation of the sun visor.
It has become increasingly more popular for vehicle manufacturers to insert an energy-absorbing material, such as foam, between the headliner and the vehicle roof, to substantially reduce injuries related to a vehicle occupant striking the vehicle roof during an accident. The addition of an energy-absorbing material between the headliner and vehicle roof significantly increases the distance between the bezel and vehicle roof requiring the use of a relatively long mounting member. Moreover, the mounting configuration can be complex requiring precise alignment of the mounting member to the vehicle roof. Therefore, it is desirable to have a snap-in mounting member that facilitates proper alignment and exhibits a length sufficient for use with a vehicle employing an energy-absorbing material under the headliner.
A mounting assembly for moveably securing a sun visor to a vehicle panel is provided that can be readily installed in a vehicle having an energy-absorbing material under the headliner. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the mounting assembly includes a mounting component, a bezel component and an elbow connectable with the sun visor. The mounting component is mountable to the vehicle panel and includes a plurality of spaced apart towers separated by sidewalls. Each tower includes an end surface that engages a face of the panel and each sidewall includes a resilient retaining member extending therefrom. Each retaining member includes a catch, wherein opposing faces of the panel are gripped between the catch and the towers to retain the mounting component against the panel. The bezel component is connected to the mounting component and defines an opening within which the elbow is rotatably received. The preferred methods of securing the mounting assembly to a vehicle are also disclosed.
Among other advantages, the mounting assembly provides an easily installed, snap-in type, mounting component having features that facilitate a blind installation and prevent improper assembly of the mounting assembly into a vehicle. Another advantage is that the mounting component permits the mounting assembly to be installed in a vehicle employing an energy-absorbing material under the headliner.
Various additional aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.